The primary objective of this multicenter clinical trial is to compare the safety and efficacy of three therapeutic regimens for AIDS-related CMV retinitis in patients who were treated with foscarnet or ganciclovir and whose retinitis progressed or recurred. Additionally, the safety and efficacy of continuing to treat patients with the same anti-CMV drug vs. being switched to the alternative drug as a result of randomization will be compared.